Oliver Reaper
Oliver Reaper is the main role-play character of Josh, he is a 19 year old student boy who had been placed with a seal which permits him to use any form of energy he sees. He is also the second user of the Mystic Eyes of the Phantom. Appearance He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. He has brown hair with a light blond streak on the left side and brown eyes. For his time with the Undertakers, he wore their standard uniform. After training with Lucifer (motivated after seeing his mother die in his arms), he began to wear a green coat, a scarf, a white t-shirt, black pants, and a chain. Shortly after this he activated the Mystic Eyes of the Phantom. Personality Oliver's mother's death was a major, emotional blow, and changed him dramatically. Misinformed by the police over the details surrounding her death, Reaper became a callous and emotionless person, implementing his ranking system and taking control of an entire nation. He publicly assumes a tyrant-like persona with an iron fist, under the belief that extreme discipline will lead them to safety. However, in private conversations, he realises his own actions are wrong and wonders if he'll ever be punished for them. During this time, he becomes extremely reliant on his powers, referring to himself as a king. Subsequently, Oliver enters a state of shock when Lucifer beats him down and destroys his entire nation and friends. History ---UNDER CONSTRUCTION--- Current Story Powers and Abilities Due to the seal placed on him at birth, Oliver has the ability to use any form of energy he wishes to use which is why Lucifer took interest in him to begin with. After his training, he was shown to reach speeds faster than light and reactions to match that. His strength has been shown to even outclass that of Lucifer. Oliver has been referred to as a child prodigy. Power of Kings- This is an unknown ability that even Oliver has no idea of. It allows him to read the flow of people's energy therefore being able to predict their next move. This also permits him to control people providing they have a weak enough mind to do so. Stage- Stage is an orb of mana that permits the user to bring up any scene they see is fit for the battle. This allows Oliver to summon demons and monsters to aid him in battle. Stage also absorbs the energy of his opponent so the longer they're in it, the more energy they lose. Void Genome- This is an intangible piece of cloth that grips onto the opponent's soul. The cloth seems to have the same properties and abilities of Lucifer's Sephiroth Tree. Light Magic- It is a Magic in which the caster is able to manipulate and utilize light in various ways. Occasionally, a certain technique, usually involving the hands, is used to cast a Light spell. When used for offense, the Magic can take the form of a sphere-like object that can be ejected at the opponent or as a beam that can be blasted. Light can also be emitted from the caster's body; depending on the brightness or heat that the light emits, it can be capable enough to blind an enemy or cause the surroundings to explode. Light Magic can also be manifested for multiple usage in defense. Death Magic- Death Magic is a Black Art that allows its user to kill any living thing they desire in an instant. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around the caster. However, when the user forgets the value of life, they can fully control their Death Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Death Magic. Dark Magic- Darkness Magic is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. The color of the Magic varies depending on the caster (red, purple, black, green, etc.). Lucifer typically shapes his attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which he can use in various ways. The malefic nature of this Magic tends to complement the sinister nature of its users, and it is known to make people physically ill and cold in nature. Shadow Magic- Shadow Magic allows the user to bend their own shadow for various purposes, such as offense and defense, allowing the user a great deal of flexibility. Oliver can merge his shadow with the shadows of others, granting them the element of surprise. He can also merge his own entity with his or the shadows of others. Elemental Manipulation- '''Using mana, Lucifer can use the 4 elements (earth, fire, water and wind) to make whatever he can imagine. He can also combine these elements to do the same thing. '''Mind Block - This technique is more of a distinctive personality trait rather than a pure utilization of this variant of PSI, however, it does function as an effective counter-measure for Oliver if the circumstance arises where he is opposed by an adversary possessing mind-reading capabilities. Due to his innate capacity to passively succumb to his own immense insanity, Oliver is capable of losing 'himself' within his distorted psyche and thus is able to attack completely devoid of any identifiable thought, effectually neutralizing the precognitive advantages of a telepathic opponent. Although highly beneficial in these types of confrontations, the ability remains specialized and as such, serves little purpose elsewhere. Isley- '''Named after Lucifer's deceased father, Isley is the ability that gives Oliver a pitch black flame like aura. With this aura, his stats are boosted by 100,000 and increase by 1000 each minute. He can manipulate the aura to create solid weapons. '''Lucifer's God Blade Lucifer's Melchsee's Door Lucifer's Cure The Flames of Purgatory (煉獄の 炎, Rengoku no Honoo)- Are Oliver's flames of judgment, their task is to seek out divine and/or evil beings. The flames carry a spell sent from the heaven's that seek out each of the seven deadly sins. As to whether the flames actually "burn" or not is a mystery but they were able to put Lucifer on the floor in anguish even with his impossible durability. They also completely destroyed Lucifer's Armament Hardening so it has been proven that the flames have very destructive capabilities. *'Azure Flame (紺碧の炎, Konpeki no Honoo)'- At first, it is shown that he can cover anything he touches with his left hand in blue flames that can burn fire itself. It is later shown that if he removes the ring on his left hand, his power and reach increase dramatically, to the point where it is hinted that if out of control, Oliver could "burn" the universe itself. This flame represents Wrath. *'Belphegor (ベルフェゴール, Berufegōru)'- Are the black flames of Limbo that Oliver attained when he died and went to hell. The flames can be used to burn the energy that his opponents used therefore draining it. It can also be used to nullify the effects of attacks that aren't offensive, for example, he can burn the effects of a user's transformation or the effects of a distorted reality. This flame represents slot. *'Mammon (マモン , Mamon)'- Mammon's first form was that of a twin-headed beast, which was able to destroy all of Lucifer's Sephiroth seeds by causing a massive explosion. In his battle with Lucifer, Oliver showed to have full control over Mammon and could summon its true form: the Dichromatic Twin Flamberges of the Netherworld. In its true form, the hot blue flame and cold yellow flame can interact, making the temperature differences change the air pressure, which creates a gigantic whirlwind of scorching heat. The sin it represents is Greed. *'Beelzebub (ベルゼブブ, Beruzebubu)'- Beelzebub is the Achromatic Catharsis Flame of Purgatory and the wielder of the Flame of Judgment. Beelzebub is capable of unleashing a colorless flame, at a temperature 100,000 times that of the Sun's, to instantly incinerate anything. Oliver finally mastered Beelzebub by consuming the demon and fusing with him. In its true form, Beelzebub can call a rain of fire to descend from the sky, instantly disintegrating anything around Oliver. However, the damage it inflicts rebounds back to him with the same intensity. The sin it represents is Gluttony. Category:Mage Category:Mage Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Humans Category:Pages added by ParadoxSpiral Category:Lookout I/II